Ruby
by trufflesun
Summary: What if Brian made a computer girl?
1. Chapter 1

This story is kind of wierd. It is mostly a Breakfast Club fanfic, with elements from the movie Weird Science.

* * *

><p>John was talking to Brian after school. It was the week after detention.<br>"So,"John said,"I guess you didn't get a girl last Saturday."  
>"Oh..I have a girl,"Brian said.<br>"Huh,"John asked.  
>"Yeah, I made her with my computer,"Brian said sarcasticly,"And I keep her tied up in my basement. Her name's Ruby..."<br>"You're a sick bastard,"John joked,"You know that ,Brian?"  
>"Yeah, I know,"Brian laughed.<p>

Ruby sat on the ground, tied to a metal pipe by her ankle. The basement was more like a crawlspace, a place used for emergencies, like a tornado. She waited for him to come home. The person who made her, designed her, a blonde haired boy. She knew nothing about him, except that his name was Brian, and that he'd named her for her hair color. She heard footsteps, hoping it was him, and she was right.

"Hi Ruby,"Brian asked,"How are you?"  
>"Can I have some food,"Ruby asked,"I haven't eaten all day."<br>"Do you EVER stop complaining,"Brian said.  
>"Sorry,"Ruby said.<br>Brian sighed.  
>"Fine,"He said,"I'll bring you something. But be quiet, okay?"<br>Ruby nodded. Brian left and came back with a sandwich and water.  
>"That should hold you untill morning,"He said.<br>Brian kissed Ruby.  
>"I love redheads,"Brian said,"I have homework to do, I'll be back later, okay?"<p>

Brian left. Ruby loved Brian. Although, she wished he wasn't so mean to her. She's only been alive for a week. She doesn't always want to do what Brian says, but thinks that she has to. Ruby ate her food. She cried for a few minutes.

Brian sat at his desk, doing his homework, thinking of Ruby. Her creation was kind of an accident. She was perfect, beautiful,great in bed...He thought of how he would have her later. He hated the girls at school who reject him. What was wrong with him? He's nice..isn't he? And he couldn't be that bad looking...could he? She wasn't a person, not a real person. He could do what he wanted with her. He could kill her if he wanted..after all, she's not a person. Or is she?

Ruby wiped off her tears before Brian walked down the stairs. Brian untied her and helped her up.  
>"Brian, please,"She begged,"I don't want to go."<br>"It's okay Ruby,"He said,"I just want to talk. Will you come with me?"  
>Ruby followed Brian up to his room. She sat next to him on his bed.<br>"Ruby,"Brian asked.  
>"Yes,"She asked.<br>"Do you think I'm..attractive,"He asked.  
>"Yes,"Ruby said.<br>Brian kissed her neck. Ruby pushed him away. He slapped her.  
>"I have needs, Ruby,"Brian said, as he grabbed her shoulders,"NOW LAY DOWN."<br>She lied on the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ruby,"Brian said.  
>"Yes,"Ruby asked.<br>"Do you want to meet my friends,"Brian asked.  
>"That sounds nice,"She said.<br>Brian took Ruby to the pizza place, where the breakfast club hangs out once a week.  
>"Hey Brian,"Andrew greeted as they walked in,"Who's that?"<br>"This is Ruby,"Brian said,"Ruby, this is Andrew."  
>"Hello Andrew,"Ruby said, and shook his hand.<br>Brian and Ruby sat at the breakfast club's booth. He introduced everyone to Ruby.  
>"Brian, may I speak to you in the bathroom,"John asked.<br>"Sure,"Brian said, and followed him to the bathroom.

"What the fuck, Brian,"John demanded.  
>"What?"<br>"You said you didn't have a girl named Ruby locked in your basement,"John said,"Did you kidnap someone? Is she a prostitute?"  
>"No, and no,"Brian said,"It's complicated. I used this computer, and a doll, and something wierd happened, and she just...appeared."<br>"So...you..created a girl,"John asked.  
>"Yes,"Brian said.<br>"For what,"John asked.  
>"I'm kinda lonely John,"Brian said,"I needed a girl. Besides, Ruby does whatever I tell her to."<br>"Do you tell her to..sleep with you,"John asked.  
>"All the time,"Brian said.<br>"So she's like..a sex slave.."John said,"You really are a sick bastard, Brian."  
>"It's not like I force her to do anything she doesn't want to,"Brian said,"Besides, she's not..really human..more like a robot, really."<br>"Whatever,"John said.

They both went back out and sat at the booth again.  
>"What did you two talk about,"Claire asked.<br>"Oh, nothing,"Brian said.

Brian waited untill after his parents went to bed and snuck Ruby up to his room. Brian sat on the bed, yawning.  
>"Getting sleepy Brian,"Ruby asked.<br>"Yeah,"Brian said.  
>Ruby turned and lowered her head. She started to cry.<br>"Ruby, what's wrong,"He asked.  
>"N..nothing's wrong,"She said, her voice breaking.<p>

Brian stood up and turned her around gently to see that she was crying. So..she is human.  
>"I'm sorry Ruby,"Brian said,"I took advantage of your loyalty. I didn't know you were.."<br>"Human,"She finished,"You probably thought I was a robot. It's okay Brian."  
>Brian lied back on the bed.<br>"Come lie down, Ruby,"He said.  
>"I..don't want to,"She said.<br>"No, no more of that,"Brian said,"Not unless you want to."  
>"Okay,"She said.<br>She lied next to Brian on the bed. Brian stroked her hair.  
>"It's okay, Brian,"She said,"You didn't know. It's not like you've had a computer girl before."<br>Brian chuckled.  
>"Never had a real girl before,"He said.<br>"Can I sleep in here tonight,"Ruby asked.  
>"Sure,"Brian said,"But hide if my parents come, okay?"<br>"Okay,"She said.


	3. Chapter 3

Brian didn't sleep all night. He felt horrible for taking advantage of Ruby. Ruby tried to comfort him, stroking his hair and hugging him.  
>"Please go to sleep Brian,"Ruby whispered,"You have to sleep."<br>He rolled around, facing her. He was crying.  
>"I can't,"He said.<br>"Brian.."  
>"I treated you like shit,"He whispered,"I was just..I didn't know..I'd never had a girlfriend before, and I wanted one."<br>"It's okay,"Ruby said.  
>"You sure,"Brian asked.<br>"Yes,"Ruby said.  
>Brian put his arms around her, hugging her. Ruby was a little confused. Not knowing what he wanted, she started taking her clothes off.<br>"Ruby no,"Brian said,"I just wanted to hug you."  
>Ruby hugged Brian, but this only seemed to make Brian feel worse.<br>"Should I go back down to the basement,"Ruby asked.  
>"No,"Brian said,"Stay here..just..I don't know."<br>Ruby closed her eyes and went to sleep.

When Brian woke up in the morning, Ruby was gone. He figured that Ruby had left him. He decided to go for a walk. He stopped at the park. A pink car pulled up. Out stepped Ruby.  
>"I thought you left,"Brian said.<br>"I didn't want your parents to see me,"She said.  
>"I meant.."Brian started.<br>"I know what you meant,"Ruby said,"I won't leave you Brian."  
>"Okay, Ruby,"Brian said.<br>"Do you want to go for a ride Brian,"She asked.  
>"Yeah,"He said.<br>He got in the car and Ruby began to drive.  
>"Where are we going,"Brian asked.<br>"You'll see,"Ruby said.  
>She drove to a bar and parked the car.<br>"I can't go in there,"Brian said,"I'm not.."  
>"Here,"Ruby said, and handed him a fake ID.<br>She touched his shoulder and his clothes changed. He was wearing a fancy suit.  
>"Nice,"He said.<br>They walked into the bar and sat at a table.  
>"Go get some drinks Brian,"Ruby said.<br>"I don't have any money,"He said.  
>Ruby handed him some money. Brian nodded and went to get a margarita and a beer. He showed the bartender the id, paid and took the drinks back to the table. Ruby took the margarita.<br>"Sit over here Brian,"Ruby said.  
>Brian shook his head, taking a sip of his beer.<br>"Come on, please,"She said.  
>"Okay,"Brian said.<br>Brian took his drink and sat next to Ruby.  
>"D..do you hate me Ruby,"Brian asked.<br>"No,"Ruby said,"I love you Brian."  
>"You love me,"He asked.<br>"You created me Brian,"She whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

_**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS VERY F*CK*D UP..**_

Brian took Ruby to meet Gary, the guy who gave him the idea of a computer girl in the first place.

"Dammit Brian,"Gary said,"You're not supposed to keep her in your basement."

Gary sat by Ruby and started stroking her hair. This made her uncomfortable, she looked away from him.

"You know,"Gary said, kissing Ruby's neck,"You could make some money off her."

"You mean,"Brian started,"Make her a prostitute?"

"Think about it,"Gary said as he pulled her closer to him,"She does whatever you say."

Ruby shuddered.

"Brian,"She said fearfully.

Ruby shoved Gary away from her.

"No,"Brian said,"I won't do that to her. She's been through enough."

Brian and Ruby left, taking the car Ruby had the other day.

"He was joking,"Brian said,"You know that?"

She nodded.

Later that night, Ruby went out for a walk. She was stopped by a mysterious man,maybe in his twenties, who started up a conversation with her.

"So, whats your name,"The man asked.

"People call me Ruby,"She said,"For my hair."

As she said goodbye to him and walked away, she felt a hit on the back of her head. She fell to the floor and blacked out.

Brian noticed when he went to bed that Ruby wasn't there. He looked all around the house and the neighborhood for her or her car, but found nothing. He figured she had gone to a bar or something, and decided to continue the search in the morning. He went to bed.

Ruby woke up, lying on what felt like a mattress. Something was wrong. She couldn't move, duct tape covered her mouth, her hands were tied up. Even if she wasn't tied up, the drugs she'd been given weakened her muscles. She looked over and saw a door open. There stood the man that had talked to her earlier.

"Hello, Ruby,"He said,"What a beautiful name, by the way."

He stepped closer to her, her eyes widening in fear. He walked up to the bed and pulled out a small knife. She whimpered.

"Shh,"He said,"It's gonna be okay."

He put the knife toward her throat, running it in a straight line, right above her skin, to her chest. Then, he gently cut at the center of her bra(she then realized she had no shirt on) and gently pulled it off. He began licking her breasts, then her stomach. He ran his hands down her side to her hips, where he pulled off the skirt she was wearing. She tried to kick him, but could barely move her legs. He pulled off her panties and threw them to the ground. Only when he began taking off his own clothes did she realize what he was going to do. She closed her eyes, wishing she was anywhere but there right then. She tried to think of Brian as he went inside her, but she couldn't. Brian never hurt her, not like that. He was tearing her apart. She begun to cry. The man was touching her hair and kissing her neck as he lay on her.

"Come on, don't cry,"He said,"Don't you like it?"

She whimpered. He pulled out of her and stood up, blood covering his crotch, and begun to get dressed. He went over to her and whispered into her ear.

"Oh well,"He whispered,"You'll learn."

He left the room and shut the door behind him. What happened,she thought, where am I? Who is he? Why am I here... so many questions ran through Ruby's mind. She'd worry about these questions later. Right now, she would focus on this pain, and the blood. She begun to cry as she fell asleep.

The next morning, Brian went out to search for Ruby. Maybe Gary has her,He thought. He went to Gary's house to confront him.

"Where's Ruby,"Brian demanded.

"I don't know,"Gary said.

"Did you kidnap her,"Brian demanded.

"No,"Gary said,"Why would I do that?"

"I don't know. Cause you're a sick bastard."

Gary sighed.

"I'll help you look for her,"He said,"Okay?"

"Okay."

Ruby was woken up in the morning by the man, who gave her some pills and water.

"The bleeding stopped,"He said,"You should be okay. I'll be back for you later."

He came back later and untied her hands and removed the duct tape from her mouth. He shoved her onto her knees, pointing a gun at her head, and forcing her to open his mouth. He pulled off his pants, deep throated her, and almost made her puke. When he finished, after putting his pants on, he shoved her back on the bed.

"If you stay quiet,"He said,"And stay here, I won't tie you up."

Ruby nodded. She was so mixed up, she would agree to anything. The man left. She stood up, and, seeing a trashcan across the room, ran to it and vomited. She sat on the floor, shaking and crying again. She looked around at her surroundings. The floor and walls were cement, the ceiling was wooden, a bed in the corner, lights and sockets on the ceiling. She was in a basement, or so it seemed. She got up and walked toward the door. She turned at the knob untill it opened. She eased open the door and snuck up the flight of stairs. At the top of the stairs, she saw a door to her right. She slowly unlocked and opened the door. It led to the outside. She stepped out onto the sidewalk and onto the grass, heading toward a street. Just then, someone grabbed her hair and pulled her back inside. The man had her by the hair, a knife against her neck.

"You little bitch,"He yelled.

He shoved her into a chair and tied her to it with rope. He grabbed her hand and dug the knife under her thumbnail, ripping it off. She screamed, he slapped her.

"Shut up,"He demanded,"Don't want the neighbors to hear."

He left her tied to the chair untill he came back later, threw her on a couch and raped her again.

Brian and Gary searched all over town for Ruby. They didn't find her anywhere. They did find her car, however. It was parked at a gas station.

"She must be in trouble,"Brian said,"She wouldn't leave her car like this."

"What kind of trouble,"Gary asked.

"Like maybe she was kidnapped,"Brian said.

Brian and Gary started to look in the alley next to the gas station.

Ruby was once again tied to the chair. The man walked in, another man, about his age, with him. The man with taller untied her from the chair.

"Who the hell are you,"Ruby demanded.

The man who hurt her smirked.

"I know who you are,"He said,"Well... what you are."

"What do you mean,"Ruby asked.

"Gary and Wyatt,"The man started,"Promised us a computer girl. But, uh...they never delivered. Our girlfriends left us for them."

The man who took her held a knife to her neck.

"Just do what we say,"He said,"And we won't hurt you. But if you EVER try to escape again, we'll kill you."

Ruby nodded. Later, she found out that the man who kidnapped her was named Max, and that the other one was named Ian. She was left alone with Ian while Max left.

"Please don't hurt me,"Ruby begged,"I won't escape."

"I won't hurt you,"He said,"Look, Max is crazy. He was never supposed to do this."

He grabbed her hand to look at her thumb. She pulled away.

"I just want to see,"He said.

She let him see her thumb, which was topped with crusted dried blood.

"Did he cut your fingernail off,"He asked, seemingly shocked.

She nodded.

"I tried to escape,"She said.

Ruby grabbed his hand gently and led him down the steps into the basement. She pointed out the bed in the corner, which had dried blood on the sheets.

"What the fuck happened,"Ian asked.

Ruby tried to talk, but all that came out were sobs.


	5. Chapter 5

Ruby sat in the basement with Ian, explaining what happened to her.

"He wasn't supposed to hurt you,"Ian said.

Ruby wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Who created you,"Ian asked.

"Brian,"She said.

"Do you know his number,"He asked.

Ruby recited Brian's phone number. Ian went upstairs and dialed the number. Luckily, Brian answered. Unluckily, he was clonked over the head with a crowbar before he could start talking. Ian fell to the floor, and Max grabbed the phone.

"He'll call you back,"Max said, and hung up.

He hit Ian on the head one more time for good measure, and went down to get Ruby. He pulled her up the stairs.

"You're coming with me,"Max said.

He dragged her out to his car and threw her in the passanger seat. He drove out of town, down a rocky path in the woods, and stopped at a small cabin. He parked the car, put the keys in his pocket, and pulled Ruby out of the car. He dragged her into the cabin and tied her to a chair. He took out the knife he had earlier and began cutting off her fingernails. She let out a bloodcurdling scream.

"Go ahead,"He said,"Scream. No one can hear you."

He cut off the nails on her left hand before he gave up and left the room. Ruby cried, her fingers bleeding. Max came back later and put bandages on her fingers.

Ian woke up an hour or two later. Max knocked him out with something. He knew Max took Ruby somewhere, as she was nowhere to be found. He had to find her. Who knows what kind of things that sick, depraved bastard was doing to her.

Three days had passed. Ruby was still stuck in the cabin with Max. He had stopped tying her to the chair and let her walk around the cabin. That day, sometime in the afternoon, Max tied Ruby back to the chair and pulled out his knife. He'd already cut off and bandaged all of her fingernails. Now he moved to the toenails.

"This is going to hurt,"He said, shoving a rag into her mouth,"A lot."

He pressed the knife against the bottom of her pinkie toe and began cutting it. Ruby screamed, he was cutting her toe off. He smirked and giggled maniacally. He quickly bandaged the bleeding foot. He pulled off her underwear and then his.

"No,"She mumbled through the rag, shaking her head.

He climbed on top of her.

"I want to hear you scream,"He whispered in her ear.

He kissed her neck. He squeezed close to her and pushed in hard. Again and again, harder each time. She did scream, and he smirked and laughed. He left when he was done, and drove off somewhere in his car.

He untied her before he left. She got up, slowly and painfully, and walked around the cabin. She opened a door to a room she hadn't been in yet, and walked in. Someone was tied up on the floor. It was Max. _**But he just left.**_She ripped the duct tape off his mouth.

"What are you doing here,"She demanded.

"He tied me up,"Max said.

"Who?"

"My twin brother,"He said.

"Twin?"

"Yeah,"He said,"I don't know how he got out."

"Got out of where?"

"He was put in a mental institution,"He said,"When he was twelve."

"For what?"

"He murdered someone,"He said,"And cut their fingers off."

"So, who's the real Max,"Ruby asked.

"I am,"He said.

"Is his name Max too,"She asked.

"No,"He said,"It's Henry."


	6. Chapter 6

"So, that was you screaming,"The real Max asked.

Ruby nodded. She showed him the bandages on her fingers and her missing toe.

Ruby helped Max up and untied his feet and hands from the rope.

"Where is he,"He asked.

"I don't know,"Ruby said,"He left."

Ruby followed Max out the back of the cabin. What was there shocked them both. Lumps of dirt,(dead bodies), sticking out of the ground.

"It's a graveyard,"Max said, shocked.

Ruby and Max dashed through the makeshift graveyard and through the woods. They navigated through the trees, found a hiking trail, and got back on a road.

"Where are we,"Ruby asked.

"A couple blocks from my house,"Max said.

Ruby followed Max to the front of the house. That's when they met Ian, who punched Max in the face.

"You sick fuck,"Ian yelled.

"I've been looking all over for you,"Ian said to Ruby.

"Ian, wait,"Max said.

"What,"Ian demanded.

Max wiped the blood off his nose.

"Remember my brother Henry,"Max asked.

Ian looked confused for a second, then nodded.

"Your twin,"Ian asked,"The psychopath?"

"Yeah,"Max said,"That one. Well, he escaped from the mental hospital. A couple years ago, and he's apparently been stalking me ever since."

Max held his hand up to his bloody nose.

"Sorry about that,"Ian said, reffering to the nose.

"It's ok dude,"Max said, then chuckled,"Not the first time you've punched me."

Ian laughed.

"We should get inside,"Ian said.

Max and Ruby followed Ian inside. Ruby gave Max a wad of tissues, which he pressed against his nose.

"Thanks,"Max said.

"What are we going to do,"Ruby asked.

"Max,"Ian said,"You stand guard. I'll call Brian to pick up Ruby."

Max nodded. Ian went to call Brian and Max sat on the couch in the living room. Ruby followed him but didn't sit down.

"Sit down,"Max said.

Ruby shook her head, looking at him fearfully. He stood up.

"Hey, I'm not going to hurt you,"Max said,"Wh..what did that psychopath do to you?!"

She stared at him with tear filled eyes.

"Don't cry,"He said,"You're safe now."

"There's blood,"She mumbled slowly,"On the bed. Downstairs. A lot"

Max stared in realization, then sympathy. He looked at the floor for a second, then back up at her.

"I'm sorry,"He said.

"Y...you look just like him,"She said,"I thought he was you."

"We're twins,"Max said,"But..I'm not him."

Ian walked in a second later.

"Brian will be here in a little bit,"Ian said.

Ruby sat on the couch. Ian sat next to her. Max stayed standing. Ian put his hand on her shoulder.

"I know you're hurting,"Ian said,"And you're scared, we're all scared. But it'll be over soon."

"What about Henry,"Ruby asked.

"He's hurt a lot of people,"Ian said,"And he won't get away with it. I promise."

Brian got there later, and picked up Ruby in her car. Brian asked where she'd been, but she wouldn't answer. When they got to his house, she followed him to his room. He shut the door and locked it, then turned to her.

"Where did you go,"Brian asked,"I looked all over for you."

"I was kidnapped,"Ruby answered.

"By them,"He asked.

"No, someone else,"She said,"They rescued me."

"What happened,"He asked.

Ruby got close to Brian and ran her fingers through his soft golden hair.

"Please don't be mad,"She begged,"Please?"

"Why would I be mad,"He asked.

Ruby sat in her bed, burying her head in her hands and crying.

"I...I don't...I can't...,"She stuttered.

Brian sat on the bed next to her. Ruby lied down, crying into her pillow. Brian petted her head

"It's okay,"He said gently,"You don't have to tell me."

Ruby turned and faced Brian.

"I missed you,"She said,"So much. I tried to...think of you...when it happened...so it'd be less painfull...when...when it happened."

She broke into sobs, begging to shudder, thinking about how Henry touched her. Brian grabbed her and pulled her toward him.

"Shh,"He said,"Don't talk. You'll talk when you're ready."

Ian went to the bathroom to find Max, cutting his hair.

"The hell are you doing,"Ian asked.

Max stopped and looked at him.

"Cutting my hair,"Max said,"I don't want to look like Henry anymore."

Ian simply nodded and went back to eating a sandwich in the kitchen. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a switchblade knife he had. 'He won't get away with it', he had promised Ruby, and this was a promise he intended to keep. Ian was glad that Max was cutting his hair. Now he could tell them apart, and that was vital. He flipped open the blade, looking at the shiny blade he'd just sharpened, then closed it. He slipped the knife back in his pocket and slipped out the front door. _**He won't get away with this,**_Ian thought, _**that sonofabitch will PAY for what he did to that poor girl.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Henry got back to the cabin later that night to drop something off, when he saw Ruby was gone. That pissed him off. He'd always had a thing for redheads. _**Ruby was perfect,and that little bitch left him.**_

Oh well, he'd worry about her later. For now, he would worry about the other redhead he'd taken, said her name was Claire, currently in the trunk of his car. He found her this morning, walking down an alley. He reminded her a lot of Ruby. He picked up Claire, her feet and hands tied up and duct tape on her mouth, and took her inside the cabin, setting her on the chair. She looked at him fearfully, beginning to cry.

"Shh,"He said,"Don't cry. It's okay."

He took out his knife out and pressed it to her neck.

"Now,"He began,"If I take this tape off, do you promise not to scream?"

Claire nodded. He took the tape off her mouth and threw it on the ground.

"What do you want,"Claire asked.

He kissed her on the lips.

"I want you,"He said.

"Get away from me, you perv,"Claire exclaimed.

He stuck his hand up her shirt, unlatching and removing her bra.

"You know you want it,"He said.

He untied her feet and retied them to the chair.

"Tell me you want it,"Henry demanded.

"No,"Claire said.

He pushed the knife to her throat again.

"You want it,"He said,"Tell me. Just say yes."

"Yes,"She said, crying.

He pulled down her pants, cutting them at the sides, so they would come off fully. He threw them aside.

"I'll be right back,"He said, retaping her mouth.

He went into one of the bedrooms, searching for the girl he met at the bar last night. She was still there. She woke up when he walked in.

"You bastard,"She whispered.

He untied her and pulled her up.

"Get up,"He said,"Time to go."

She struggled against him, but he was stronger. He threw her on the ground next to Claire.

"You two stay here,"He said.

He left in his car.

"Allison,"Claire asked,"What are you doing here?"

Allison stood up, disoriented and in pain. She was trying to gather what happened to her.

"I met him at a bar last night,"Allison said,"We flirted. He seemed nice. Then he knocked me out. I woke up in a bed in this cabin, in pain. He did things to me while I was sleeping."

Allison untied Claire.

"I've seen what's in the back,"Allison said.

Claire walked toward the back and looked out the window.

"Lumps of dirt,"Claire asked.

Allison shook her head.

"Not dirt,"She said,"Bodies. Human bodies. He's a murderer."

Claire gasped.

"He's gonna kill us,"Claire said.

"Maybe not,"Allison said.

Henry came back later.

"You untied her,"Henry demanded.

"Sorry,"She said.

He tied Claire back to the chair. He grabbed her hand and began cutting off the nails. Claire screamed loudly.

"Scream,"He said,"No one can hear you."

Allison watched in horror as he finished cutting Claire's nails off and walked toward her. He grabbed her hand.

"Don't worry,"He said,"I'm not gonna hurt you."

He pulled her back to the room she was in earlier and made her sit on the bed. He tied her hands to the bed.

John, Andy,Ruby, and Brian met at the pizza place that day.

"Has anyone seen Claire,"John asked.

"No,"Andy said.

"Oh,"John said,"Well, she's been gone all day."

"So has Allison,"Andy said.

"Should we be worried,"John asked.

"Maybe,"Brian said,"Ruby was kidnapped a few days ago."

Ruby nodded.

"His name was Henry,"She said,"He's got permy brown hair. He pretends to be his twin Max."

"Ruby,"John addressed her,"Do you know where Henry is?"

"The cabin,"Ruby said,"I don't know where it is. Maybe Max could tell you."

Ruby and Brian led John and Andy to Max's house.

"He could've taken them,"Max said,"Who knows?"

"Do you remember how to get to the cabin, Max,"Ruby asked.

"I think so,"Max said.

Henry waited in the cabin, waiting for the people he saw coming. He knew Ruby would come back. The tall guy with the long brown hair was the first to get knocked out with a shovel. Then he went for the athletic looking one.

"Brian,"Ruby whispered.

Brian looked at her.

"He's here,"She whispered fearfully.

As Brian and Ruby walked closer to the door, Henry tied up the unconscious bodies of the two guys. Brian, Ruby, and Max walked in the door, finding Claire tied up to a chair. Claire was sobbing. Max and Brian went to untie her.

"Max,"A voice said.

Everyone looked toward the door. Henry stood there. Max went over closer to Henry.

"Bastard,"Max said.

Henry whacked him with the shovel. Max started to fall, but Henry caught him, only to punch him about ten times in the face. Max was out cold. Brian tried to grab Ruby and run, but Henry set down the shovel and grabbed his arm. He twisted Brian's arm untill it snapped, and Brian screamed loudly. Henry picked up the shovel and put the tip of it against Brian's throat.

"You know what I use this shovel for,"Henry said,"To bury people. Now SIT DOWN."

Brian sat down as Henry leaned the shovel against the wall. Henry dragged Ruby by the hair into a bedroom, the same one Allison was tied up in. Ruby whimpered when he pushed her against a wall and put his hands around her neck.

"Why'd you leave me,"He shouted, with tears of rage in his eyes,"Why?! I love you."

Brian pulled Henry away from Ruby and punched him in the face. Henry was stunned for a second, then regained his balance, grabbing Brian's snapped arm and twisting it. Brian screamed, falling to the floor.

"I TOLD YOU TO SIT DOWN,"Henry said.

Brian tried to get up again, but the pain in his arm was too much. He began to pass out on the floor. He could hear Henry hurting Ruby right before he passed out.

Henry went back to the room Claire was tied up in, and tied up Max. Ruby sat on the floor next to Brian, waking him up.

"Ruby, I'm sorry,"Brian whispered.

"You couldn't help it,"Ruby said,"You tried."

"He raped you,"Brian whispered.

Ruby nodded. Brian reached for her with his non-broken arm. She helped him sit up.

"Is it broken,"She asked.

"Yeah,"He said,"It snapped."

"He's going to kill us,"Allison said.

"Huh,"Brian asked.

"He's going to kill us,"Allison repeated,"When he's done with us, he'll kill us all."


	8. Chapter 8

DAY TWO OF THE KIDNAPPING...

John and Andy were tied up in the living room. Henry threatened to slash Claire's throat if they didn't stay quiet.

"Brian,"Ruby said,"Your arm is turning purple."

Brian looked at his broken arm. It was bent unnaturally and starting to bruise.

"It hurts,"He said.

Henry came in the room. Ruby grabbed onto Brian. Henry went past them, sitting next to Allison on the bed. He grabbed her hand romantically and kissed her on the cheek. Allison smiled kindly, out of fear. When he left, she started shaking.

DAY THREE OF THE KIDNAPPING...

Henry got tired of Brian trying to save Ruby, so he broke his leg. Brian was immobile, sitting in the hallway.

Later that night, Max untied himself after Henry was asleep. He ran out the door to get help. He only got a few feet before Henry grabbed him. Henry knocked him to the floor and strangled him. Max struggled, then soon fell limp. Henry let him go and stood up.

"I'm sorry about that,"Henry said,"I really am."

Henry went back into the cabin. Max waited a few minutes, then got up and ran out of the woods. He faked his death. He ran until he reached the sidewalk, then went to his house. He went in to see Ian watching TV on the couch. Ian stood up and looked toward Max.

"I can't find him,"Ian said,"Where'd you go?"

"Henry,"Max said,"Has people in his cabin right now. He kidnapped all of them. He tried to strangle me. He thinks I'm dead."

"Where's the cabin,"Ian asked.

"It's the one they found your cousin in,"Max answered,"A long time ago."


	9. Chapter 9

DAY FOUR OF THE KIDNAPPING..

Brian lied in the hallway, hearing the sound of his friends screaming. The sun was rising, it was getting light. Blood everywhere. All over the walls, the floor, even the ceiling. Ruby lied next to him, her throat slashed open. He was shaking, starting to cry.

Ruby shook Brian back to reality. She noticed he was starting to imagine things.

"You were dead,"Brian whispered.

"It's okay,"Ruby said,"I'm right here."

Henry sat on the bed with Allison.

"I don't want to leave,"She said.

He held her hands.

"You might have to,"Henry said,"Someone will find us eventually."

"Don't make me leave,"She said.

He hugged her and petted her head.

"It's gonna be okay,"He assured her.

Henry went outside with his shovel, looking for Max's body. It wasn't there, where he left it. Henry was stabbed right in the back by Ian. Henry fell to the ground, Ian holding him down. Ian took his hand and sawed his thumb off. Henry screamed.

"No one is safe,"Ian said,"Until you're dead."

Ian wacked Henry with the shovel. He did it untill blood came out of Henry's head. He dropped the shovel next to Henry and walked into the cabin. Claire was the first to see him. Tall, brown fluffy hair, a stunned and fearful look on his face, an almost inhuman look in his eyes, and blood on his shirt.

"He's dead,"Ian said plainly, then mumbled,"I killed him."

Ian untied the red-haired girl first, then helped the two guys in the room. He continued into the hallway to find a boy, Brian, lying on the floor, his arm twisted and leg bent at a ninety degree angle. Ian gasped, shocked, but had no time for that now. He had to find Ruby. He went into the next room, where Ruby and another brown haired girl sat. He untied the brown-haired girl.

"Where is Henry,"Allison demanded.

"He's dead,"Ian said.

"You killed him,"Allison yelled,"Didn't you? YOU KILLED HIM!"

Allison ran outside to Henry's body and scooped him up in her arms as she knelled by him.

"No,"She shouted.

Ruby stood in front of Ian.

"Is he really dead,"She asked.

"Yeah,"Ian said.

Ruby hugged Ian. Andy and John carried Brian out of the woods. Ian, Ruby, Claire, and eventually Allison followed. Brian went to the hospital. His arm and leg had to be reset so it'd heal right.

When he got home, he found Ruby burning a drawing of a cabin and throwing the ashes into the trashcan.

"You okay, Brian,"She asked.

"Yeah i'm okay,"He said.

Ruby went inside to call Ian.

"Ian,"She said,"I need to show you something, you AND Max."

Ruby took Ian and Max to where the cabin was. In its place was a burnt pile of ash.

"It's gone,"Max said in shock.

"What about Henry,"Ian asked.

"He's gone too,"She said,"As if it never happened."

Ian smiled and grabbed Ruby's hand gently.


	10. Epilogue

Brian's arm and leg healed in about two weeks. After those weeks, Ruby had to break the news to him.

"Brian,"Ruby said.

"Yeah,"He asked.

"I've found someone else,"She said softly.

"Oh,"He said sadly,"Who is he?"

"His name is Ian,"She said,"You know him."

He nodded and she kissed him goodbye.

"Will we still be friends,"He asked.

She nodded.

"I'll never forget you,"She said.

Ruby left for Ian's house.

Later that day, Brian got a call from someone.

"Hello,"The person said,"Is this Brian?"

"Yeah,"He said,"Who is this?"

"It's Debby,"She said,"From physics club."

"Debby,"Brian exclaimed,"How are you?"

"G..good,"Debby said,"I was..wondering..if you wanted to..umm..hang out..sometime?"

"Hang out,"He asked,"Like a date?"

"I hope I'm not being to foreword,"She said.

"No,"He said,"No not at all. I'd love to go on a date. What time?"

"I was thinking..four thirty,"She said,"At the diner on tenth?"

"Sounds great,"He said,"See you there."

"Okay,"She said,"Bye Brian."

"Bye."

He hung up the phone. _**Debby and Brian,**_he thought, _**Brian and Debby. It's got a nice ring to it.**_


End file.
